Till The End of Eternity
by razornale
Summary: Kate has just lost her boyfriend, but thats not the thing she soon enters a world that she could only dream about! A family full of vampires takes her in with open arms. note some of the vampires abilities i got from Twilight they are not mine!
1. prolouge

Prologue

**Prologue**

I was just sitting there reading my messages when I felt his presence: I don't know why, but it felt like he was standing right there beside me. It had been months since the stopped the search. My boyfriend Josh had been on his way to visit me. He lived in Dallas where he went to college, and I lived down outside of Houston going to college at Texas A&M on a swimming scholarship. It was winter break and since I had practice he was going to drive down to see me. I got a call in the middle of the night from his sister telling me that his car had been run off the road. That they are searching for him.

A few months after the accident they found the car, but they didn't find any trace of him. A few weeks later they called off the search. Ever since that day I've been trying to get over the fact he's dead, but these last few days I've been having this feeling that he's watching me, but when I turn around to look around me no one's there it was just my roommate who's always concerned about me and myself. But this was different. So I slid my laptop off my lap onto the bed and got up and walked around the room. Isy, my roommate, was out with her boyfriend Zach. So I was all alone and I was glad about that. So when I turned back to my bed and someone was there sitting on it I was shocked. The person was tall from what it looked like and they were wearing a black jacket with the hood up. It was also covering the persons face so I didn't know ho it was.

"Hello?" I managed to say. "How did you get in here?" I said when I walked to the door o check the lock, but it was still locked.

"The window." The person said in a velvety voice. It was a male's voice as well. He shifted the got up and walked to the window. "I don't know how to easily tell this to you Kate, but I'm going to try."

I stood there rooted to the floor. He knew my name. How was that possible? I didn't recognize him. So how could he possibly know me? "Who… I mean… How do you know my name?" I struggled to say while trying to keep my voice even.

He turned to look at me then he through back if hood. It was him. He was standing here in my room.


	2. Chapter 1 Awakening

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"Kate!" Isy yelled trying to get my attention. Then runs over to me when she saw me lying on the floor. "Kate what happened to you?" Then she heaved me up onto my bed.

"Isy?" I asked not sure if it was really her. I had heard too many voices in my head this after noon that I didn't know which ones were real and which were fake.

"Yes it's me Kate."

I threw my arms around her neck and just broke down into tears. Why was I crying? I couldn't remember. And that's when I realized something bad had happened. Something I didn't want to think about. I had been reading my e-mail's when I got to one from the leader of the search and rescue team saying they were discontinuing the search. That there wasn't anything left.

"Kate!" Isy yelled again pulling me out of my thoughts. The I pulled myself away from her sliding my laptop closer to her, and keeping myself as far from it as possible. She read the e-mail that was still open then looked up at me with worried eyes.

She put her arms around me and held me close letting me ruin her best shirt with my tears. "Kate I'm so sorry." Then she pulled me closer with one arm while closing my laptop with the other.

Next thing I knew I was waking up to the bright sun of Texas. I was so confused. I didn't remember if I had class today or not. I couldn't even remember why my eyes felt funny. Then it slowly came back to me. I had been crying last night. I must have cried myself to sleep. So I sat up trying to get up so I could get ready for class, but a hand pushed my shoulder making me lay back down. What was going on I was so confused. That's when I realized Isy was talking to me!

"… You are staying in bed for a few days Kate." She was saying. "Just until you feel better at least."

"Why?"

"Because you need some rest Kate you look like a zombie. I mean come on it has been three months since you got the e-mail that they were discontinuing the search. You won't touch your laptop or any other electrical device. You've barely eaten, and you're starting to scare mw!"

"Three months!" I yelled. "How can that be? I just found out last night!"

"No Kate. It was three months ago." She replied with a frustrated edge to her voice. "You've really been out of it since that night. It was like I was living with a dead person. The doctors diagnosed you as catatonic or something like that I didn't really understand."

"What's the date?"

"October 13th… Oh God!"

"It would have been his birthday today." I said looking out the window.

"Kate we have fall break starting tomorrow. I'm going home to see my family. I want you to promise me that you'll try to go do something. Just get out of this room and do something."

"Okay. I promise."

"Oh and I want you to e-mail me. 'Cause my cell won't work out there. So that means you have to touch the laptop."

"Okay!" I yelled rolling over and looking at the wall.

I don't know if she left. I thought she did. So I got up and grabbed my laptop out from under the bed, and its battery and plugged it in. When it booted up and got to my desktop I had to look away. I hadn't touched toughed this thing since that night. So I hadn't changed the background. Which was a picture of Josh and me at my high school graduation combined with a picture of myself with him at his high school graduation? I quickly opened my e-mail. To cover up the background. When I was through going through all my e-mails that were mostly junk e-mails I went back to the six messages I had from Josh's Sister Tammy. I went through them not bothering to answer until I got to the one sent two day ago. It said:

"'Kate… I really want you to come up here during fall break. I'm worried about you. Isy is telling me that you are getting worse with everyday. I want you to come spend a few days with Jason and myself. Please say you'll come everyone is worried about you. Even my mother is starting to worry.'"

When I finished reading I pushed the reply button telling her that I would drive up there tomorrow to spend the weekend with her and Jason. After I sent it I shut down the laptop and placed ii on my desk. Then I grabbed my bathroom bag to go take a shower. When I got in there I heard giggling from one of the stalls. It sounded like Isy so I just figured she and Jordan were together in there. Seeing it's a co-ed bathroom. I continued walking till I got to the stall at the very end away from Isy and all by itself.

Once I had the water where I wanted I got in and just let it run down my head, and my shoulders relaxing the muscles in my body. But I was getting this feeling that someone was watching me. So I walked away from the water and wrapped my towel around me. I opened the curtain but no one was there. I didn't hear Isy and Jason anymore. So I just went back to my shower. A few minutes later I shut the water off and wrapped my towel around me again. I still had the feeling that I was being watched so dressed quickly and walked back to my dorm room. As soon as I got through the door I shut and locked it.

"Kate is something wrong?"

It took me a minute to reply, because I had a funny feeling that he was standing right there beside me. "Yes. I'm fine." I lied but I quickly walked to my bed and turned to put my things in my dresser but stopped short. There was a rose sitting there. That hadn't been there before I left to the bathroom.

"Ummm Isy where did this come from?" I asked holding up the rose.

"I don't know." She said Coming over to look at it. "Look there's a note!" She picked it up before I could. Then she groaned. There's nothing on it." At that moment there was a knock at the door, and we both looked at each other.

I laid the rose down and went to open the door. When I opened it there was a delivery guy standing there.

"Is this Miss Kate Johnson's room?" He asked in a pleasant voice.

"Yes I'm Kate Johnson." I replied looking at him strangely.

He handed me a sign-off sheet. "Please sign here. We have three dozen red and white assorted roses for you."

I signed the paper then handed it back to him. "Who from?"

"Some kid. He came in last November asking that we deliver three dozen roses every year on this day." He looked at me funny for a second then started to carry vases in. When he was done he handed me a card while he was walking out. "Have a nice day."

I closed the door confused. Then I walked back over to my bed, and sat down. It took me a minute to realize Isy was talking to me. "What did you say?" I asked as I looked up at her. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." I added when I saw her face.

"Who are all of these from?"

"I don't know the guy just said some kid came in and asked that three dozen red and white assorted roses be sent to me on this day every year. Then he gave me this card."

Before I could even blink the card was out of my hand and in hers. She sat down next to me and started reading. Then she sighed and closed the card.

"I don't know if you should read this?"

"Why?" I asked

She didn't answer. So I grabbed the card from her hand. Reading what it said:

_My Dearest Kate, as I was driving back to Dallas I saw this flower shop. So I stopped and went in. And I asked that they send you three dozen red and white assorted roses on October 13__th__ until you graduate. Yes I know it's my birthday but I met you on this day. So this day will always be our anniversary. I love you sweetie and will always love you. Even though I'm not with you all the time I'll always be in your heart and you in mine._

_I'll love you till the end of Eternity,_

_**Josh**_

I folded the card and placed it on the bedside table. Then I rolled up into a ball lying on my side. All the emotions I felt washed over me, but I didn't cry. I always knew he loved me, and that we were planning to spend the rest of our lives together after college. I felt Isy putting her arms around me, bringing me close to her to comfort me. I didn't acknowledge her though. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. I felt Isy drift off to sleep, but I couldn't sleep. It was impossible for my eyes to not droop though, because I was extremely tired. But I never drifted into to sleep. I just laid there thinking. It was when Isy tried to gently move away from me not realizing I was still awake when I finally moved to my other side. Then she walked away saying something I couldn't understand, but her tone sounded like she was cussing. A few minutes later I heard her zipping up her suitcase and walking back over to me.

"Kate, honey I'm leaving. I'll see you on Wednesday." Then she got up not bothering to see if I heard her and walked out the door. After that I finally drifted into sleep only to have a nightmare and when I woke up I was covered in sweat and screaming.

When I stopped screaming I looked at the clock on my bedside table. It was seven in the morning. If I wanted to get to Tammy's before six tonight I needed to leave in two hours. Because there is bound to be traffic and I didn't want to get stuck in it. So with that I got up and sat down at my desk bringing my laptop to sit in front of me and turning it on. While I waited for it to load the card next to my clock caught my attention. I reached over and grabbed it opening it to read the words written inside. When I looked up again from the card Josh's big brown eyes were staring back at me with a smile in them. I again quickly opened my e-mail to hide the picture, but before I checked it I went and turned on some music, and then I felt it again. The feeling I had yesterday that felt like someone was watching me was back. I also felt like he was standing right behind me but when I turned around nothing was there so I just turned back to my laptop. There was only one new e-mail it was from Tammy saying how glad she was that I was coming up to se her. Then I replied telling her I should be there before six. After that I opened up my internet browser and went to my MySpace account. I had millions of messages and comments mainly from Isy, Tammy and Jason. Telling me to sheer up and stuff like that. When I finished reading that I went and started changing my information. When I was done with that I got up and started packing my bag. I would be staying until Tuesday so I needed my big duffel bag. And I shoved as much as it would fit. Then I put my laptop in my backpack added water to the roses then left. I was going to go ahead and leave eating along the way. I had my cell so someone if they really needed me could call it.

Later that day it was around eleven A.M. and I was just outside Abilene. So I decided to get something to eat. When I saw an exit sign I turned off and then I saw this car that looked exactly like Josh's but that wasn't possible his mom had it crushed. But it was the same color and model. I looked forward and drove to the chili's because I was in the mood for a steak. So I drove until I found it. When I walked up and opened the door I realized that it was almost empty. Must have just opened I thought. The hostess was this beautiful blonde and she led me to one of the two person booths.

"Your waiter will be with you soon." She told me then she walked away.

A few minutes later a man came up to me. So I looked up.

"Hi my name is Emmett. What could I get for you for your drink today?"

"Ummm… yeah I'd like a coke. Oh and I'm ready to order as well."

"Okay." He said while pulling out his pad and pen.

"I would like the sirloin steak, well done. Fries and a Cesar salad." I told him. Then I handed him my menu when he was done writing. "Oh and I would also like a single order of chips and salsa."

"Okay I'll have that right out." He said with a smile then walked away coming back a few minutes later with my coke and chips.

When he left again I pulled out my cell phone to call Tammy, but it was already vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kate where are you." Isy asked a little worried.

"Ummm… I'm at a Chili's in a town just outside Abilene." I said a little annoyed.

"Oh… why are you up there?"

I sighed because I forgot to tell her I was going up to see Tammy and Jason. "I'm on my way up to see Tammy and Jason. But I got hungry." I told her taking a sip of my coke then grabbed for a few chips.

"Oh that's good. I'm glad you found somewhere to go."

"I'm coming back Monday or Tuesday I don't know yet though."

"Oh that's okay." She said cheerfully.

It took me a minute to realize she was using her cell phone. "Wait how are you using your cell? I thought you phone didn't get service."

"Oh Jordan surprised me. All of us are down in Galveston at his parent's beach house."

"Oh that's cool I guess.'

"Yeah. Well I was calling to see where you were since I didn't get you at the room. So I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah I'll call you when I get to Tammy's." I said. Then I hung up after we said bye.

That's when Emmett, my waiter, came up and put my salad in front of me. "Your meal will be out shortly."

"Okay thank you.' I said picking up my fork to take a bite. When I looked at my phone I had two new text messages. One was from Tammy and the other was from a number I didn't know. So I opened Tammy's first. She was asking where I was, and I told her I was just outside Abilene eating. When I finished I went to the other one I had received and I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop me from screaming, but this did not stop the tears. The text was a picture of Josh's car from when they found it, it looked like. And all the sender had said was "Till the end of eternity."

Once I got my food I ate it quickly, paid my bill and rushed out the door. As I walked by I caught a little of my waiter and his friends conversation.

"Damn Emmett what did you do to scare her off?" The boy said. He looked to be about my age.

"Nothing, well I don't think I did." Emmet replied. "Dang I didn't even get her number."

That's when I turned around and looked at him with disgust. "I wouldn't have given it anyways." I yelled then held my hand up to stop him from speaking. "Firstly because I'm still trying to get over the fact that my fiancée was in an accident last December and they finally found his car at the end of July. But his body was no where to be found, then two weeks later they discontinue the search. I just only found out yesterday that I've been completely oblivious to the world around me the last few months. So I don't need some guy hitting on me right now." Then I turned and walked out of the restraint out to my car. It was when I was behind the wheel that I realized the hostess had followed me out. I shut the door turned on the engine then rolled down my window. "Yes." I asked as politely as I could.

"I just wanted to apologize for my brothers Emmett, and Caleb, behavior. They always act like that." She looked at me funny for a second. "My name is Arianna. Here's my number if you ever want to talk. You see I to have lost my boyfriend."

"Thanks." I said weakly taking the piece of paper. "My name is Kate." Then I handed her a piece of paper with my cell number. "That's my cell."

"Oh okay. Well I better get back inside."

"Yeah, I have to get back on the road."

With that she gave me a good-bye wave, and ran back inside. When I drove past the window I saw the three of them staring at me. Then I looked away. I got back on the highway and drove straight through. Next thing I knew I was pulling up into Tammy's driveway. It wasn't even four thirty yet. But I got out of the car and walked up to the door, and rung the doorbell. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal Tammy.

"Kate! You made it." She yelled throwing her arms around my neck.

"Yeah I'm here." I replied bending down to get my duffel bag which had fallen while I was returning her hug.

"Here let me get those.' Jason said from behind Tammy. He then walked around her taking my bags.

After that I walked inside with them going to the living room with Tammy, while Jason took my bags to the room I would be staying in.

"So Kate, tell me how you've been doing." Tammy said looking at me with worried eyes.

"I don't really know." I told her. "I just only found out yesterday its been three months since they called off the search for him I've been really out of it. I seriously woke up yesterday thinking it was the day after I found out."

"Yeah, Isy has been telling me that every now and then you would wake up thinking it was the next day. She's really worried about you."

"Yeah I know, but what's new with that. She's always worried about me." I said with a smirk. "So how have you been?"

It took her a minute to reply, and Jason walked up at the moment as well. "We're doing good." She finally said Looking up at Jason.

"She doesn't want to tell anyone yet, but I think you could be an exception." Jason said looking at me. "We're getting married in March!"

"That's wonderful!" I yelled Jumping up to give them both a hug. "So why don't want anyone to know?"

"Oh people know!" She said weakly. "The people that are going to be in it that is." She added with a smile.

"Come on we'll give you a tour of the house." Jason said cheerfully.

With that I got up and followed them around the house. I told them every now and then how amazing everything was. We finally got to the room I was to stay in. When they opened the door I had to look away for a moment. It had a queen size bed in it with four pillows, a desk, and a small walk in closet. On the walls there were posters from bands like Three Days Grace, Arch Enemy (I remember when Josh Made those), Pantera, and some posters of his favorite football team. It took me a minute to realize this was Josh's room from when he's visit Tammy if I was really busy.

It was really hard not to cry, but I managed. I would save the tears for when I went to sleep tonight. When I looked at Tammy she had a worried look in her eyes. I knew she was only concerned about how this room would affect me, but I was honestly okay with it. I had to be it was the only guest room they had that wasn't full of boxes!

"So what are we going to do this weekend?" I asked while trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't know" Tammy replied. "Whatever you want to do I guess."

"Can we go see his grave?" I asked hearing the tension in my voice. But I didn't care. At that moment I received a text it was from the same number as earlier. So I walked into the room and sat on the bed before I opened it. Tammy and Jason both followed me in looking at me with curiosity burning in their eyes. I opened the test, but that was a bad idea. I had to cover my mouth again to stop myself from screaming, and again this did not stop the tears. This time the person sent me a picture of Josh's gave and again saying "Till the end of Eternity!"

"What's wrong Kate?" Tammy asked coming to sit nest to me. Then she looks at my phone, but she doesn't bother covering her mouth she let her scream out. Then she looked at Jason. "Kate how long have you been getting these texts?"

"They started today when I stopped to get something to eat. The first one was a picture of his car being pulled out of the trees, and it to said "Till The End of Eternity!" This is the second one I've gotten." I leaned my head on Tammy's shoulder and let the tears flow out. "Tammy I'm scared?"

Tammy looked down at me then over at Jason. "Could you leave us alone for a few minutes please Jason?"

"Sure no problem." He said then he got up and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

"Now Kate why are you scared?"

"Well yesterday I had this feeling like someone watching me, and I felt like josh was standing right behind me. Then after that this delivery guy brings me three dozen roses and this card!" I got up and went over to my backpack and got the card out of one of the pockets. Then I walked back over to her and handed it to her. She took it then opened it reading the words I've read it seems over a hundred times!

When she was finished she looked up at me then placed the card on the side of the bed. Then she brought my head closer to her just letting me cry. I didn't know where I was. Then Tammy spoke to Jason, and next thing I knew Jason's rough hands placed my arms around his neck and picked me up carrying me to the side of the bed and laying me down. Then Tammy put the covers over me and that's when I drifted into sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 Strange Happenings

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The next morning I felt like I had been asleep for eternity. I had no knowledge as to where I was. So when I opened my eyes and didn't see my dorm room ceiling I sat straight up looking around. Once my eyes got accustom to the dim light I started to remember. I was in Josh's old room at Tammy's house. I was visiting her and Jason for the weekend.

After I sat there for a few minutes I realized that I was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday and that I was a mess. So I threw back the covers and went over to my duffel bag getting out a change of clothes and my bathroom bag. Then I went to the bathroom across the hall. First thing I did was brush my teeth, then I tried brushing out my short black hair, but it was useless. So I went to the bathtub and started the water for my shower. At that moment there was a knock at the door so I walked over to open it.

Tammy was standing there with a towel and a wash cloth. So I took them from her when she handed them to me.

"I thought you might need these."

"Yeah thank you."

"Well I'll let you get back to your shower." She said then she turned to walk away.

With that I closed the door and set the towel down on the counter as I walked back to the bathtub.. I adjusted the water to where I wanted it then turned on the shower. I quickly undressed then got in. While I was standing there letting the water run down my back I got the feeling that someone was watching me! But when I peeked out into the bathroom no one was there. "Stop being so paranoid!" I said to myself. Then I went back to washing my hair. While I was shaving though I got this chill up my spine like something extremely cold was touching me.

After I was done shaving I shut off the water and got out wrapping my towel around me. When I was done drying off I brushed through my hair again then I got dressed. When I went to open the door to leave I couldn't walk anywhere because Tammy was standing right there!

"Kate are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

"You mean you didn't see anything in the bathroom with you?"

I looked at her with fear in my eyes. "No. Why? What happened?"

"Well Jason was coming down the hall to ask you if you wanted anything to eat when a man wearing a black Jacket came out. Jason didn't have time to react 'cause one second he was there and the next he was gone." You could here the fear in her voice as she told me this.

"Don't worry Tammy. I'm okay whoever it was didn't do anything to me." I told her while I walked around her to go put my things away. As soon as I put my clothes away I went back to the bathroom to put on my make-up and to do my hair. This didn't take very long only about twenty minutes. So as soon as I was done I put my stuff in the drawer, and went out to the living room. But as soon as I got out there I had to go back to my room because my phone was ringing.

When I grabbed my cell off the desk I opened it and placed it up to my ear "Hello?" I asked

There was no answer!

"Hello?" I asked again. But there was still no answer. "Look whoever this is stop! I don't need to be stressed into fear!" I heard something in the background.

"Hello Kate are you there?" A voice said.

"Yes. Who is the?

"It's Arianna the girl from the restraint."

"Oh. What did you need?" I asked a little frustrated.

"Ummm… Do you think we could meet somewhere? We need to talk."

"Well I'm actually in Oklahoma right now, but I'm going back to school on Tuesday."

"Oh. Well where do you go to school at?"

"A&M." I replied halfheartedly. "Why?"

"Well that just works out better for what we need to talk about. But hey I have to go!" And before I could say anything she hung up!

"That wasn't weird at all!" I said under my breath to myself. Then I pocketed my phone and walked back out to the living room. When I got there Jason and Tammy were watching a movie. So I just sat down quietly in the recliner. That's when Tabitha, their golden retriever, came over and sat down in front of me, so I leaned over to pet her. But she ran off barking. That's odd I thought she usually loved me.

"It's just Kate." Tammy yelled after, the dog. "Gosh, what did you do to her Kate? She added with a laugh. A few minutes later the dog walked back into the room and came to sit in front of me again.

I ignored her, not wanting her to run off barking again. She started growling at me then. "What do you want?" I asked looking at the dog. But she wasn't looking at me. She was looking behind me. So I turned my head to look behind me. As soon as I did I wished I hadn't. There was nothing behind me except a shelf full of picture. The majority of the pictures were of Tammy and Jason with their friends, but all my eyes let me see were the pictures of Josh. There were about five pictures of josh and me together, and millions of him and Tammy, then there were a few of him by himself. As soon as I could I turned my head back towards the TV not really paying Attention to it.

I was thinking about all the things that have happened to me the past few days. It made me want to curl up and cry my eyes out. That actually sounds like a good idea at the moment. O looked over at Tammy and Jason thinking how much I were in their position. That josh was still here to hold me and keep me safe. I wish that I to could die in a car accident. I was so far gone in my own thoughts that I didn't even realize that the door bell had rang. So when I heard talking behind me I shook my head to come back to reality.

It turns out the voice's I heard were Tammy and her mother talking. "Mom I don't think this is a good idea." I heard Tammy say. "She's pretty beat up over Josh. And with everything else that's happened to her the last few days I don't think she could take knowing this."

"Tammy that's for her to decide." I heard Cathy Josh's mom say.

So I turned around to look at the, "What's for me to decide?" I asked loudly. They both looked at me not realizing that I had been lisening. But Tammy walked over to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Kate I don't think you should now this right now."

"What! What shouldn't I know?"

"Well they think they found Josh's Body, but it's to messed up to tell. So they're doing tests to find out. "Tammy told me halfheartedly.

I looked at her with the same look I gave my doctor back in December. Wait why had I given him this look? Wait something happened to me after the accident. _No._ I heard a voice say in the back of my mind. _No one is supposed to know. Remember! _ "Oh no." I said out loud.

"What is it." I heard Tammy say. But I wasn't paying attention to her! I got up and walked back to my room. Sitting myself in the middle of the bed and putting my arms around my legs. There was a knock at the door, but I didn't answer.

So when Tammy sat down on the bed next to me I was shocked. I looked at her. "No on is to know!" I said out loud not really meaning to say it.

"No one is to know what Sweetie?"

Crap! Was that out loud? Might as well tell her now I took a deep then looked her in the eyes. "I think I'm taking Josh's loss so bad because a week after the accident I lost something that belonged to both of us!"

"What! What did you lose? Maybe this will help us understand what's wrong." She said hurriedly. _No don't do it! _ The voice in my head yelled at me but I ignored it. "Tammy, Josh and I were expecting to have a baby when the accident happened. I told him the night before he came down to see me. And the last thing he said to me was " I can't wait to see my baby's mommy, I can kiss her tummy and tell them both how much I love them.'"

"A week later I went into the doctor. And he told me the reason I was bleeding when I wasn't supposed to be is because I was having a miscarriage." When I was done talking I looked up at Tammy and what I saw shocked me. She had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Nothing it's just that I would be an aunt right now!" She said wiping away the tears. "But what brought this on anyways?"

"The look I gave you out there. Well it was the same look I gave the doctor when he told me that I had a miscarriage."

"Oh I guess that would do it." She said. Then she quickly looked out the window behind me. So did I because there was a loud crashing sound.

At that same moment I had a feeling that Josh had been there. That he had heard every word we had said. I didn't tell Tammy this because she probably thought I was crazy already, but I also didn't have time to tell her because Tabitha was running into the room with Jason and Cathy barking up a storm. It took us five minutes to shut her up and get her out of the room. When they finally did Jason looked from Tammy to me then back to Tammy.

"What happened?"

"I don't know." Tammy replied. "We were just talking then there was a crash outside the window."

"Oh well are you two okay?" He asked, but I knew he really meant_ are you okay Kate._

Cathy stayed with us watching movies all day then we ordered Chinese for dinner. After that she said she needed to go. When she left it was about eight thirty. I was feeling a little tired so I told Tammy and Jason that I was going to bed. They nodded understanding then watched me walk back to my room. Once I got in there I went to my bag and got my pajamas then walked out my door to go to the bathroom, but stopped in the doorway because I hear Tammy and Jason talking.

"Tammy. I really think she needs to get some help. Maybe she'll talk to Cathy. I mean it's kind of hard not to that one forces everything out of everyone." I heard Jason say.

"Jason I don't think that's necessary She thinks she's finally realizing why she can't get over it."

"Oh and why is that?"

"She told me she lost the baby they were expecting a week after the accident."

"NO WAY! You mean to say…" I didn't hear the rest of their conversation, because I walked across the hall and closed the door. I put on my pajamas then brushed my teeth.

As I was brushing my teeth I was thinking to myself about how life wasn't fair, or at least my life never seemed to be fair. When I finished brushing my teeth I started brushing my hair, then I went to the bathroom and then I walked back across the hall when I was done. I didn't hear Tammy and Jason anymore so I assumed they went to bed as well.

When I got in my room I put my clothes in a pile I made then got my laptop out of my backpack and walked over to the desk. I set my laptop down then plugged in the battery pack, and while I was waiting for it to boot I went to arrange the pillows on the bed to the way that was most comfortable to me. So by time I was done doing that my laptop had loaded and was showing the picture of Josh and I at each others graduations. I didn't open my e-mail quickly like I had the past two days. No I stopped to stare into his big brown eyes. Soon I had to look away and open my e-mail, because I missed him so much!

Why did my life turn out this way? If the accident never took place I would be holding my month and a half old baby though I may be having paying for college. Seeing I wouldn't be on my scholarship anymore due to having to quit the team, but Josh would be with be sitting here with me and we would be able to enjoy life anyways, because we had each other. With a reluctant sigh I opened the first e-mail it was from Isy sent today.

Kate why haven't you called yet? Are you okay? Call me as soon as you read this I don't care what time it is.

Love always,

Isy

When I finished reading I sighed and got up to go get my phone out of my jeans. Then I went to sit back down putting the phone to my ear. There was three rings then she answered.

"Hello? Kate is that you?" Isy asked anxiously.

"Yes Isy it's me. Sorry, I forgot to call yesterday!"

"That's okay I'm just glade you are okay."

"Okay then. Well if you don't mind I was getting ready for bed when I read your e-mail."

"BED! Why? It's only nine-fifteen." She yelled

"It's been a long day." I replied with a frustrated edge to my voice.

"Oh well okay get some sleep then." She said then we both hung up.

I continued checking my nail. Then when I was about to delete my last message sent to me today I stopped short. The name from the sender said Joshua Lungs. As soon as I saw that I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Well I did scream Tammy's name, but that's it. I was in to much shock to do anything else. A few minutes later Tammy came running into my room, and I heard Jason stop in the doorway.

"What's wrong Kate?" She asked breathlessly.

I turned to look at them. "Come look at the name on this e-mail I got today. I haven't opened it yet though." With that both Tammy and Jason walked to my side, and I showed them.

It was dead silent for like three minutes. Jason was the first to break the silence. "That's not weird at all!" He said in a strange voice. Then he reached for my wireless mouse and moved it to where he could open the e-mail, but as soon as he opened I wished he wouldn't have. The e-mail had the words from mine and Josh's last conversation. They read exactly as if it was happening then I got a flashback in my head.

"Isy would you mind leaving for a few minutes so I can talk to josh alone?" I had asked her.

"Sure I need to shower anyways." She had replied then grabbed her bathroom stuff and walked out the door.

"Okay Josh." I said. "I need to tell you something extremely important. Can you try to be serious for five minutes?"

"I can try." He had told me.

"Okay so I have to quit the team."

"What! Why? If you that means you lose the full four year scholarship."

"I know I know." I had said weakly. "It's just something big has come up something extremely exciting."

"What? What could be more exciting than going to college for free basically?" Josh had asked me a little irritation sounding in his voice.

"Well… A baby yours and my baby to be exact."

"Yeah I guess that would be exciting, but we actually need one first."

"Josh! I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby together!" I half yelled into the phone.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes josh I'm dead serious. I was going to tell you when you got here, but I couldn't wait any longer!"

"This is wonderful Kate! I'm going to be a father!" He yelled happily

"Yep!" I said "Well daddy… Mommy needs to get some sleep sp she can get up for her final tomorrow!"

"Okay goodnight sweetie. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

"Hey." He said

"hmm."

"I can't wait to see my baby's mommy. So I can kiss her tummy and tell them both how much I love them."

"And I can't wait to see my baby's daddy!" I replied...

But that's as far as the flashback went because Tammy was yelling my name. I just looked up at her a little shocked. I didn't say or do anything I just sat there. After a few minutes Jason picked me up and put me in bed again. Then I heard him tell me to get some rest while pulling the covers over me. Then I heard him arguing with Tammy.

I think I'm going to in here with her." Tammy told him.

"Tammy she'll be fine. Stop worrying!" Jason said then I heard him pick Tammy up carrying her out of the room. What an unfair advantage I thought.

It took me a while to get to sleep. But I finally did. Once I was asleep my dreams consisted of my flashback playing over and over again in my head. Then finally I woke up. It took me a minute to figure out what had awakened me. Then suddenly I realized I smelled food. It smelled like eggs, yuck, bacon, pancakes. I threw back the covers and got up. I went over to where I put my bathroom bag and got it while getting a change of clothes as well. Then I went across the hall into the bathroom.

In the bathroom I started the water for my shower to warm it up then I went to the counter to brush my teeth. Once I finished brushing my teeth I brushed out the tangles I had in my hair. Then I got into my shower. This was so enjoyable. It relaxed every muscle I had and relieved some of the tension in my thoughts. This didn't stop me from being jumpy. Every little sound I heard that wasn't the water hitting the tub, I jumped. So when Tammy knocked on the door to tell me food was ready I had to suppress a scream.

"Kate are you okay in there?" She asked me through the door.

"Yes I'm fine." I lied. So what if I lied she didn't to be anymore worried about me than she already was!

"Okay. Well hurry up before the food gets cold!"

"Okay!" I yelled then I shut off the water and stepped out onto the bathmat. I wrapped my towel around me and walked over to stand in front of the mirror. It was all fogged up so I took the hand towel to wipe it away. But I almost wished I hadn't because my reflection was scary. I was extremely pale it seemed like I was dead. My eyes had dark circles under them and my eyes looked to be a darker shade of green. I finally looked away from the mirror after a few minutes, and started getting dressed.

When I finished getting dresses and doing my hair and make-up I walked back to my room to put my things up. That's when I realized my laptop was still on. So I walked over and sat down. The e-mail from last night was still up so I closed it, but I didn't delete it. I clicked to see if I had anymore e-mails, but there wasn't any. Then I minimized the e-mail account grabbed my phone and walked out to the kitchen. When i walked into the kitchen Jason stood up and got a plate out of the cabinet.

"So what would you like?" He asked me as he went over to the stove to start serving.

"I can get it."

"No. What do you want? And I'll get it."

"Well I'd like a little of everything. Make sure very little eggs though, and do you have any small dishes like you get at Redlobster for the cocktail sauce?"

"Yeah I think so." Tammy said standing up. "Why though?" she added handing me the small bowl and as Jason handed me my plate.

"Because I have to have heated up syrup on my eggs or I can't eat them.' I told her while pouring some syrup into the bowl, and placing it in the microwave for ten seconds.

"Oh that's a little weird.' Tammy said with a laugh. "But oh well."

When I finished eating Tammy rinsed off all the dishes the she put them int the dishwasher. After she was done doing this she came into the living room and sat next to Jason. Then the door bell rang. So Jason got up to get it. A few minutes later Jason came back with a box in his hands. I just assumed it was for Tammy, but when he handed it to me I was shocked.

"What's this?" I asked looking at the box. It was addressed to me! Wow why are they getting packages for me I thought, then my eyes grew huge when I saw the return address. I was from Syracuse, the town I had stopped in to eat on my way here.

"I don't know." He replied. "Here's a box cutter." He added handing me the tool.

When I opened the box there was another one in there; this one was white and just as long as the sending box. When I opened the second box there was a note on top of the tissue paper. So I picked it up.

Kate,

My father, Proteus, has asked that you come to our party at our house this Friday. Here's what you'll need to wear. I'll see you at 3:00 on Tuesday. My newest brother will be with me. We will explain everything then. Please understand we can't tell you everything until Friday! You need to understand the he couldn't contact you for your own protection! We'll talk more on Tuesday.

With Love,

Arianna White

I closed the note with a confused look, and then I unfolded the tissue paper. When I did I this I let out a high gasp causing Tammy to come over and sit next to me looking at the note then at the dress in the box. It was hard not to cry, and in the end I failed. I just let the tears flow.

The dress I was staring at was the dress Josh had promised me he would get, no matter what he had to do. It had a 1912 look to it and it was red silk with black lacing and beading. I never actually had hopes he would buy it because the silk was real and the lacing was all hand done. The dress itself was three thousand dollars. So when I took it out, and saw the shoes that looked like the dress, and the black satin gloves. I let out another gasp. The shoes were six hundred dollars and the gloves were three. I couldn't accept these they were to expensive. Not from a stranger at least.


	4. Chapter 3 The Meeting

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the day went by slow and Monday went by even slower.

"Kate what don't you stay another night or two." Tammy pleaded Monday night when I was packing my things. She was worried about the whole dress and party invite.

"No Tammy. I have to go and straighten this crap out. Not to mention I have a moths worth of laundry to do."

"Fine but I want you to call me or something to tell me that you made it back okay. I still think you're crazy for leaving at five in the morning."

"Tammy I want to get back before noon so I can clean up the room." I told her putting the last of my things away. I was going to put my bathroom things and laptop up in the morning.

A few minutes later she gave up and told me goodnight and that she hopes to see me again soon. Seeing that I'm leaving early in the morning and Jason would be the only one up, because he had to be at work by six thirty. Then she gave me a hug and went out the door.

I had already gotten ready for because I took a shower tonight. I would take one tomorrow when I got back to the dorms. After I put my hoodie on top of my clothes for tomorrow, then I went over and sat at the desk so I could check my e-mail. I had three new messages. The first one was from Isy, the second from Cathy, and the third I gasped really loud; it was from the person who was using Josh's name! I didn't want to read it yet so I read the other two. The one Cathy sent me was a chain thing. So I deleted it and read Isy's.

Kate! Oh my gosh guess what! Okay don't. That would mean too many e-mails back and forth! Well first I'm staying down here longer, just to spend more Jordan and me time, until Sunday. And second he _**PRAPOSED!**_ And of course I said yes!

Well take care,

Isy

I replied to her telling her congratulations, ant that I was so happy for her. Then I told her that I had plans to cleanup around the dorm because I had company coming to see me for a little bit, and that I may be going to a dinner party at a girl I had met parents place Friday night. When I sent the e-mail I exited out and went the last one I had and read what it said.

Katisourous! I shouldn't be sending you these things I've been sending you via text and e-mail. I'm sorry if I scarred you!

Love,

Anonymous

I replied to this one as well

How do you know that name? Only one person knew it. Stop bothering me! I have my own ways of making myself miserable over Josh. So I don't nee your help! By the way who the heck are you?

The next morning I got up and changed brushed through my hair put a baseball cap on then I brushed my teeth and finished getting dressed. When I got to the living room with my bags after packing my last minute things, Jason was sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Good Morning" I said quietly.

"Good Morning to you too." He replied standing up. "I thought you were joking when you said you were getting up this early to leave.

"I smiled. "Nope"

"Well here let me take your bags out to your car." He said while walking over to get my bags.

"Thanks." I said walking outside with him into the cold. After he put my duffel bag in the backseat I gave him a hug and told him I hoped to see them again soon. Then I got in behind the wheel started the engine and turned the heat all the way up. I had to sit there for a few minutes to let my car warm up, but I backed out a few minutes later.

I had been on the road for no longer than ten minutes when I felt like I was being followed. So I looked up in my rearview mirror. There was shiny black 1970 something Corvette following me. The windows were tinted way past the legal tint, so I couldn't see the driver. A few minutes later I got on the highway, and I looked in my mirror again. The car was still behind me; so I accelerated more on my gas, but so did he. I decided to just ignore the car after a few minutes and tried to stop being paranoid.

Later on around seven A.M. I was nearing Dallas and I was hungry. So I got off the highway and went to the closest McDonald's I could get to. As soon as I parked I got out of the car and started walking inside. As I was walking I saw out of my peripheral vision the black corvette. So I turned to look at the car more closely. Then I gasped; it was a 1976 Black Corvette. It was the same as Josh's. That car was his second pride and joy. I was first, but he always made sure we were both okay. I knew his car inside and out down to the last piece of trash. After I stared for a few minutes I looked away quickly and ran the rest of the way to the door going inside immediately not looking back... After I got my food and coffee I went to sit by the window. Then a few minutes later someone walked past me to the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out not wearing his hood anymore. And I couldn't help but stare at him with shocked horror. It was Emmett the brother from the restraint. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing so when he sat down across from me I jumped.

"Whoa take it easy." He told me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I've just been a little paranoid the last few days." I told him.

"Oh why is that?"

"Well, I don't think I should tell you." I replied taking a bite out of my hash brown. "Actually I don't want you to think that I'm crazy."

"Try me. I swear I won't think you're crazy."

"Well right now I think I'm being followed."

"Well you are." He said with a very bright smile showing all of his perfectly white teeth.

"What!" I yelled. "How do you know this?"

"Easy I'm the one following you. It's not my choice. My brother's crazy in love with you." He stopped and looked at me laughing at my face. "Don't worry not the one you saw. It's my new one." He look out the window then back at me. "He took the car, so I'm stranded here. Could I hitch a ride with you?"

"I guess, but I'm not stopping in Syracuse. I'm going Straight to A&M."

"Oh I know. I'm meeting my brother and sister there. I'm just here to make sure you get there safely."

"That's not weird at all!" I said under my breath before I took a bite of my sandwich. Then he laughed so I assumed he heard me. When I was done eating he threw away my trash and walked me to my car. When I got in I turned on the engine and sat there waiting for my car to warm up so the heat could circulate in the car. Emmett started fidgeting in his seat. So while I was waiting for my car to warm up I reached over the seat and got me iPod out of my back pack. Then I plugged the tape cord into it and popped the tape into the tape player.

"Here find something you want to listen to." I said handing him the I Pod. Then I put my car in reverse backed out put it in drive and drove towards the highway.

A few minutes later music was playing. The song was "so happy" By Theory of a deadman.

"Gosh all you have on here is rock and country." He complained.

"So what!"

"Well come on you need rap!"

"Eww I don't think so." I said staring out the windshield. Then I heard a ringing sound. I looked at Emmett to ask if he heard that, but he was pulling out a cell phone so that basically answered my question.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. "I'm not arguing with her!"

There was a pause for the other person to speak then Emmett opened his mouth to speak. "All I said was she only had rock and country on her iPod and that she needed rap." There was another pause "Do you really want to? Okay Fine. Kate he wants to say hello. He can't say anything to you yet until we explain what's going on." He told me handing me the phone.

I look at him then the road taking the phone and holding it up to my ear. "Hello?" I managed to say evenly. "Okay so here's the deal when we meet you are to tell me everything starting with how you know the name Katisourous." I heard a muffled laugh come from Emmett, but I ignored him. "Then I want to know how you know me."

"Okay Kate that's enough!" Emmett said in a sweet mocking voice. Then he took the phone from me and hung up!

"What's going on?" I yelled at him.

"Kate its almost eleven thirty and we haven't even reached Syracuse yet. Pull over so I can drive. If you do we will be there before you can wake up."

I pulled over and looked at him "What do you mean before…" I didn't even have time to say the rest because he blew in my face and I was starting to get really drowsy, and my eyes were drooping? The next thing I knew I was waking up to my dorm room. As soon as I opened my eyes I sat straight up. "How did I get here?" I asked out loud. Then I turned and looked at me clock. It was already one thirty. Where had the time gone? Last thing I remember was pulling over to let Emmett drive. I jumped out of bed. But I fell to the ground. Whoever had put me in bed left all my stuff beside it. That was good though, because I needed my laptop. So I got it and plugged it in and turned it on. While I was waiting for it to load I opened the window and started picking up around the dorm. When I finished picking up the clothes I put them in a pile so I could go do laundry. Then I went to my laptop to check my e-mail. When I sat down Josh was staring back at me. After about three minutes I sighed and opened up my e-mail. I only had one new e-mail it was from Isy. So I opened it.

Kate,

Could you please find those black sandals that I got last summer when we went to Cancun? I need to know the size

Thank you,

Isy

As soon as I was done reading I got this feeling that I wasn't alone so I turned to look behind me. No one was there though so I started walking around the room. I felt as if Josh was standing behind me the whole time, but I was all alone. No one was there to bother me, and that's the way I liked it these days. So when I turned around to go back to my laptop and I saw someone on my bed I was shocked. The person was wearing a black jacket and their hood up so I didn't see their face.

"Hello?" I managed to say. "How did you get in here?" I added walking over to the door to check the lock, but it was locked still.

"The window." He replied in a velvety voice. He shifted a little bit on the bed then got up and walked over to the window. "Katisourous I don't know how to easily tell you this, but I'm going to try."

It was him the guy who's been contacting me. But how did he know that name. "Who… I mean how do you know that name?" I asked letting the emotions I felt be heard in my voice.

He turned to look at me. Then he threw back his hood. It was him. He was alive and he was standing in my room.

"JOSH!" I yelled running over to him, jumping up to throw my arms around his neck. He caught me and held me close. "Oh josh I love you so much!" Then I started crying into his chest!

"Hey, Hey look at me!" He said sitting down on my bed, with me in his lap lifting up my face. "I didn't wait this long to see you cry. I love your face best when it has a smile on it."

"But I can't help it. I've missed you so much." I said looking up into his eyes. Wait they were different. They were now a golden butterscotch color. Why is that? "What happened to your eyes?"

"Well ummm… I can't tell you until the party on Friday. My new fathers very formal so that's why Arianna asked me what your style of clothes were. I told her to buy that dress you've always wanted."

"You're her new brother she was talking about?"

"Yes Kate. I'm extremely different, but I can still be your Joshusarous."

There was a long silence then I finally opened my mouth to speak. "Josh the past few days; I've been having this feeling that someone was watching me. And that you were standing right behind me were you?"

He didn't answer for a minute, "yes! I was watching you at first my new family couldn't understand why I didn't want to be with Arianna like they had hoped. Then it all fell into place for then that day you yelled at Emmett. I say this because, you described my accident to them, and when they came home they were talking' about it. I overheard them say something like "yeah Kate gave me her number, but not you!".. "Well Kate trusts you apparently because you're a girl."

He paused for a minute then looked at me. "So I asked them what they were talking about. And Arianna said "Emmett has a crush on this girl he waited on. Her name is Kate… "That's all I let her say because I had her describe the person, and when she described you I looked at Emmett and told him you were mine. Of course he got defensive, because he really liked you, and when I told them you were basically my fiancée they all looked at me with shock on their faces."

"But I wasn't your fiancée! At least not yet." I said in a hushed voice.

"Kate as soon as we hung up that night I went out and bought you a ring." He pauses "I was going to propose to you when I saw you and I still am." He lifted me off his lap and sat me on the bed. Then he stood there looking at me for a minute.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box while slowly going down onto one knee looking into my eyes. "Kathleen Trish Johnson, I promise to love you till the end of eternity, will you please marry me and spend an eternity with me?"

A million thoughts were running through my mind. Of course I wanted to spend eternity with him, this is my soul mate. Even though no one else could I could feel his presence and all his emotions. I sat there looking into the eyes that were now a golden butterscotch. I've made up my mind. "Joshua," I started taking his hands into mine, not looking down at his hands, "yes, I'll marry you."

He smiled at me taking the silver ring out of its case and sliding it onto my ring finger of my left hand. His skin I just realized felt very cold, why was this? Maybe its part of what he needs to explain to me I thought, so I didn't ask. I finally looked at the ring. It was so beautiful, it had six diamonds around one big diamond with a lacing of silver though it. I was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. I looked up at Josh then over to my clock. It was three, it had to be Arianna I thought so I started to get up, so I could get the door, but Josh wasn't having that. He sat me back down.

"Come in Arianna." He said with that velvety voice of his. "Now Kate you have to promise me you won't scream, or make any sudden movements. Okay. She's about to explain what we can right now. Then you'll hear the rest on Friday."

I nodded telling him I understand. And then I saw Arianna walk up behind him. So I looked over to her. I smiled as a point to say hello. She smiled back then walked over and sat down on the chair in front of my desk.

"How have you been Kate?" She asked looking at me with a very serious face.

"Good I guess."

"That's good. Did you get my package?"

"Yes." I replied "How did you know the address though?"

"She asked me where you would go in Oklahoma 'cause that was where you were at, and I told her that you were at Tammy's." Josh told me. Then he sat down on the bed next to me, and scooted me closer to him leaving his arm around my waist, and playing with my left hand with his other hand.

"Oh"

"Okay Kate we need to get down to the point." Arianna said with a stern aggravated tone. "The night josh was in the accident my family and I were out hunting, when I heard something coming through the tree. I quickly made my kill then went searching for the source of the sound. That's when I found him he had been thrown out of the car because he had the roof off. So when I saw him laying ten to thirty feet away from the car I ran over to him calling my Father. When my father got there, I had him change Josh. She paused to look at me. "Kate, are you okay?"

I blinked. "Yes I'm fine." I told them both "Just a little confused about the change part."

"She's getting to that." Josh said with a shudder.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking up at him

"It's just I wish this would have never happened to us."

"Kate!" Arianna said. "Josh and I aren't human anymore. We both were in horrible accidents. I was changed over one hundred and twenty years ago. Josh is still sort of a new born so it's really dangerous for him to be around you." She looked at me.

"But I can control myself around you, because I can't ever bring myself to hurt you." Josh said.

"What are you talking about/" I asked hearing the fear in my voice.

"Kate." Josh said bringing my face up to look into his eyes. "Arianna, Emmett, Caleb, my new father and mother, and my other new siblings including myself… well we're all vampires." He said while looking at Arianna then back at me with sad eyes.

I lifted my hands to put them on his face. He leaned his head against them. This is why he looked different this is why he'd disappeared, and as I sat there looking at his I made up my mind. I didn't care what he was just as long as he got to stay with me. That's all I cared about. When I was about to tell him this he started speaking.

"Kate I promise you I'm still me inside. I promise you, but I understand if you never want to talk or see me again." He told me putting my hands in my lap and starting to get up. But I wouldn't be having that. I grabbed his hands and brought him back to a sitting position, putting my hands back on his face. And I looked deep into his eyes; while he looked deep into mine.

"Josh I don't care what you are, just so long you promise you'll always be here with me!"

He got a look of relief on his face. Then he bent down and gently kissed me. His breath smelled so amazing, and so did he, but he always smelled good. This was the best he ever smelt though, and I was starting to get dizzy. Then I remembered Arianna was still here and pulled away. One so I could breathe and two for her benefit. So I curled up in a ball laying my head on his lap. While he started playing with my hair. At that moment Arianna stood up.

"Well I guess I'm done here. So I'll just leave you two alone." She said walking out the door before either of us could reply.

I don't know how long we sat there holding onto each other. All I know was suddenly I remembered I was supposed to e-mail Isy. Si jumped up and went over to my desk and pressed reply:

Hey Isy,

Sorry I didn't get this sooner I'm really busy. Ummm… the sandals say 8 on them. Well sorry can't talk much. I have to go.

Love,

Kate

Then I pressed send. After that I went to create a new e-mail and wrote:

Tammy,

Sorry! I'm back at the dorms. I can't find my phone when I do I'll call you.

Love,

Kate

After that I minimized my e-mail and opened up my iTunes and put it on shuffle. When I turned I found Josh was sprawled out on my bed. He looked like he was going to cry if he could. So I walked over to him and laid sown on top of him, but I had to get off to put a blanket on him. Then I laid down on him again. He laughed at me the ran his fingers through my hair.

"I'm sorry about that cold. It's one of the things that happens to us when we are changed." He looked into my gaze "Is it true? Did you really lose the baby?"

It took me a minute to reply, because some part of me had hoped he wasn't alive so I didn't have to tell him. "Yes it's true." I finally said Tears swelling up in my eyes!

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, "Hey don't cry. I'm sure we'll be able to adopt kids. Or we could go to a sperm bank…"

"No Josh I don't want I don't want to go to a sperm bank, because it won't be our child one we created together. It would be some strangers."

"Let me finish. About a year ago. I went to a sperm bank and asked if I could hold sperm for you just in case anything ever happened to me. So we can still have a child that has you DNA and my DNA.

"Why would you do that? We're only nineteen. Well you would be twenty. But still!" I yelled softly.

"Because I am just as paranoid as you1" He said with a laugh. "And because I didn't know we were about to have a baby. Kate I love you and I wasn't going to leave this world without knowing you had a way to have my baby."

I looked at his face, and right there is when I realized that he expected me to have the causing me to have to get old. "Josh. If I have the kids can I join you and your new family? I don't want to ever be without you. Ever in the afterlife."

"That's what we're going to talk about at the party. It was mainly set up so we could tell you everything about our family, and what we are going to give as your choices."

"Josh. If I give you a child that means I have to quit the team and quitting the team means bye-bye college education."

"I know. And since you only have two years left. Proteous says he'll pay for it. He wants me to be happy, and for me to be happy I have to be with you."

"I can't accept that though." I protested.

He smiled. "I bet I could persuade you!" he said then he rolled over and shifted himself on top of me. To where I could barely feel him. Then he leaned over and started running his nose across my cheek bone towards my ear "Won't you let him pay for you to go to your last two years of College?" The he started going down my jaw.

"No" I whispered but it was getting hard to refuse him.

"Why not?" he asked kissing the inside of my neck.

"Because, I don't want to go to college anymore!"

He looked up at me "Why not!" he asked with a little edge to his voice.

"Because I wanna be with you twenty-four seven!"

"But you can't be with me twenty-four seven. What about when I have to go hunting I have to leave you. Kate be realistic. I want you to go to college. Will you please let Proteous pay for it?'

"No"

"Fine I hope you know that because I'm part of his family now that it's my money as well as his!" he said leaning down towards my face pressing his nose stone cold lips against mine not fair! He moved his lips with the same slow motion as mine. SO NOT FAIR I THOUGHT AGAIN.

"Now let him pay for college." He said against my lips.

"Fine just don't stop kissing me." I replied while tracing his bottom lip. This was so not fair. After awhile I had to pull away because the sweet smell of his breath was making me extremely dizzy, and while kissing I'd heave to teach myself how to breath again. We just laid there staring at each other for a few minutes. Then he smiled this huge smile that I loved. Why did he have to be so amazing?

"See I told you I could persuade you!" He said with a laugh! Then he leaned down and kissed my nose, as he got off of me and laid down beside me. "I got to go. Isy will be getting in soon. Won't She?"

"No. She's in Galveston with Jordan until Saturday."

"Oh, well can I stay here with you until then?"

"Of Course! How can I say no to my Fiancée?" I said

"That's good because I don't want to leave you for awhile." He said with relief.

"What about…" I started to say but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I hunted last night, and this morning because I wanted to make sure I wasn't thirsty while I was around you. While you're sleeping tonight I'll probably go again. 'Cause like Arianna told you it's still sort of dangerous for me to be around you, because I'm a newborn still."

I shuddered at the thought of him hunting while trying not to think about all those people that have lost or would loose their lives. I heard him Chuckle. "What?"

"Kate I don't eat humans, just dear and anything else we can find in the forest sometimes we drive up to Canada to get Mt. Lions or Grizzlies if they are over populated."

"How did you…"

"I can't read minds or get visions like your books, but I do know you. And I know that would be one of your thoughts.

"You're right thought. Anyways, what time is it?"

"It's five-thirty." He replied. "Why? Were you expecting someone?"

"Well I was going to go do the laundry then get a bite to eat."

"Okay… I'll help you." Then he got up and walked over to the pile of clothes, and quickly put them in the bags, while I ordered a pizza and asked them to deliver it to the campus Laundromat. Then we headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting The Family

**Chapter 4 Meeting the Family**

When we got to the Laundromat josh started piling mine and Isy's clothes into three washers. And I sat on a bench, just thinking about the walk over here. I replayed it like a hundred times over in my head.

"So Josh, why do you wear your hood up all the time?"

"Because of the sun, you remember the books you read all the time?" he had asked looking down at me and continuing when I nodded. "Well the stuff they describe about them is actually true about us, sort of our skin not only sparkles, but we kind of shine and get normal coloring in our skin.

"Everything is true?"

"Yes pretty much everything. From the speed to the strength, the Sun on my skin… Everything. It's actually pretty cool. I think I would like it if I wouldn't have to give up so much with you."

"That's great!" I exclaimed and paused for a moment. "Josh there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well in December I have to go back up to Tammy's for a few days to get fitted into my dress!"

"Your dress for what?"

"Tammy and Jason are getting married in March, and I'm in the wedding."

At that moment my cell had rung, and my caller ID revealed that it was Tammy so I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kate. I just wanted to tell you that the body they found wasn't Josh. You don't need to worry though. He's out there somewhere." She had told me.

"That's good I guess. I know he's alive and out there somewhere. I can feel it." I had replied looking up at josh…

At that moment Josh sat down on the bench next to me brining me back to reality. He took my hand into his and wrapped an arm around me once again giving me the feeling of safety.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"About the walk over here."

"Oh. Well is there anything you want to ask me?" he asked.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Kate Johnson." A voice said behind us.

Josh and I both looked behind. It was the pizza guy, so Josh got up and gave him a 20. "Keep the change." He said then came and sat back down next to me, handing me the box. "Enjoy."

I gratefully took the box and opened it taking out a piece then set the box on the floor. "So where exactly do y'all live?" I asked while taking a bite.

"In an old colony home just outside of Syracuse. It's in the forest."

"Why did y'all choose to live in Syracuse?"

He chuckled at this. "They chose to live there after Emmett joined them because it rarely ever has sun. And there is always either rain or a dirt storm sometime both. Mainly the rain though." He paused looking down at me taking another bite of pizza. "Just like your books again sort of." He added with a smile.

"Ha-ha… Very funny." I scolded him.

It only took us an hour and forty five minutes to do the laundry. Once they were done we shoved them back into the bags and carried them back to the dorm room. Once we got there he put the rest of the pizza in the fridge while I started putting away the clothes. When I was walking to my dresser to my socks and other necessities away, he came over to me a grabbed my stuff out of my hands.

"Let me do it." He said then he was gone. A few minutes later he came and stood behind me while I was checking my e-mail and MySpace.

"Josh can people know that you're alive?" I asked turning to look at him.

"Yes, you can tell people." He replied with a pause. "But just immediate people, like Tammy, Isy, My Mom, etc."

"So I can't put that I'm engaged on my MySpace?"

"No, not until after Tammy's wedding at least."

"Okay. I can deal with that." I said logging off and walking over to my bed. It was about 8:05 and I was starting to feel tired. I laid down facing Josh who was still standing behind my desk chair. But after a minute he walked over and laid down nest to me.

"Kate you look really tired," He said kissing my forehead.

"Go to sleep I'll stay until you are deeply asleep. Then I'll go hunting. I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

At that I got up quickly remembering I needed to shower. So I went and got my pajamas and my bathroom bag. "I need to shower first!"

"Okay I'll be waiting right here." He told me stiffening into a statue. I laughed then walked to the bathroom. Again I walked to the very last stall all by itself closed the curtain and put my things on the hook. Then I started the water and undressed once the water was where I liked I stepped in and just let the water run down my head down my back. It felt so good realizing all the stress from my muscles after the day I had today. I stood there thinking while I was washing my hair. When I was done doing that I just stood there letting it hit me for a few minutes. Eventually I shut off the water and wrapped my towel around me. Then I quickly dried off and got into my Pajamas. After I was in them I went to the sink and mirror and started brushing my teeth and once I was done with that I brushed through my hair. When I was done I threw my things back into my bag and briskly walked back to my dorm. As soon as I got in there I shut and locked the door, and dropped my stuff next to my dresser and ran over to my bed. Josh was still lying there as well.

I was really happy he was, because I was contemplating whether I was imagining it or I was crazy, but he was still here which meant I was crazy, or I was still imagining it. So I went over and crawled over him getting to my spot. Then I laid my head on his chest. No I thought I'm not imagining this. He's really here with me. I snuggled up closer to him.

He chuckled again. "Go to sleep Katisaurous."

It was now nine-Thirty and I was exausted. I looked up searching for his face. Sensing what I wanted he put his hand on my cheek leaning over, and pressed his lips to mine. Then he twisted his fingers in my hair, and I rolled over onto his stomach, making sure not to break the kiss. It was amazing how he made me loose all my senses; then he rolled over as he had done before. I eventually had to break the kiss, so I could breathe again. But he lips just slipped down to my chin to my neck. "Josh…" I breathed.

"Hmm…" He answered against my neck.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Kate." He said rolling back over and sitting next to me, "Now get some sleep."

I again snuggled myself up against him, closing my eyes. I apparently fell asleep instantly, because soon I was dreaming. My dream consisted of little tiny feet running down the hall and josh chasing after them. I felt so happy in this dream. Josh walked over to me carrying a boy in his arms. The boy held out his arms and I took hold of him.

"Momma!" He cried happily.

"Hello my little bundle of sunshine." I replied. Then josh placed his cool arm around my waist. Then he started whispering in my ear.

"Kate… Wake up! It's nearly 11:00 A.M you're going to sleep the day away."

It took me minute to regain understanding but as soon as I did my eyes shot open and I sat straight up. Josh?" I said turning to look beside me.

"Yes My dear!" he said with a smile. "How are you feeling this morning?'

"A little confused and I'm still extremely tired."

"Oh… Well I'm Sorry. We're driving up to Syracuse so hurry up and go Shower, or whatever you need to do."

"Why are we going there?" I asked even more confused.

"You're staying with my family and me. Until Sunday then I'll drive you back down here for class and practice."

"Why am I staying with you?"

"Because I really don't feel safe here, and I promised you I wouldn't leave. So I'm taking you with me." He replied. Then he looked down at my face. "What? You look Scared."

"It's just…"

"Oh you're worried about staying in a house full of Vampires." He said with a smile in his voice.

"Well that… And I have to explain who I'm going with and why to Isy! And I don't really fell like doing that."

"Tell Isy. I know she'll be excited, just don't tell her about my little problem then she'll be really overbearing and keep you under lock and key."

"Really, are you serious?" I yelled. Then I jumped out of bed, throwing my arms around his neck when he nodded.

"Yes, but you have to make it clear to her that she isn't to tell anyone. Matter of fact call her so I can talk to her as well."

"Okay I will after I wash my hair again, because I need to get these tangles out." I said walking over to my dresser and getting my bathroom bag from on the floor next to it. Then I started to walk out the door. But Josh stopped me before I get there. "Josh I can't hurt if you hold onto me like this." I said with a laugh, but I turned in his arms to face him. "Mmm, I love you."

"I love you too." He said then he leaned over and kissed my forehead. And without any warning he scooped me up in his arms. "Now do you have a new favorite shower stall, or is it still the same one at the very end all by itself?"

"It's still the same!"

"Okay then!" He laughed and without warning he was running. He was running so fast that we were there within a second. He set me down in the shower stepping in with me and closing the curtain behind him. "Mind if I join you?" he said taking off his polo.

"No not at all." I giggled stepping forward and rubbing my hands up his chest. Then before I knew it both our clothes were off and we were standing there under the water. He had me pinned against the wall. "Someone's in a bit of a hurry."

"You have no idea how much I missed you. My new family literally had to knock my out the first few months just to keep me away from anyone I knew before I was reborn. None of them understood. They couldn't understand how my heart wasn't beating, but I still acted as though it were. Why I always refuse to be with Arianna, and like I said it all clicked that day you yelled at Emmett."

As we stood there something clicked in my mind. Once I had the kids that we wanted to have and I was changed into a vampire, we would be able to love each other for Eternity. We would be with each other 'Till the End of Eternity.

"Kate what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I was just thinking about the phrase I've been getting from you lately. 'Til the End of Eternity' well if I do change we will be able to have each other Till the End of Eternity." I told him. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck jumping up I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Now what does a girl have to do to get a kiss from her fiancée?"

"Absolutely nothing.' He said leaning his head forward and pressing his lips to mine. At first he kept the same rhythm as mine then he started kissing me faster and with more urgency.

After awhile I had to pull away because I couldn't breathe, but he just went down and started kissing my neck. "Josh… I've decided I don't want to finish out the year with the team I'm going to quite so we can get married and start our family."

He stopped kissing my neck. "No Kate… We need you to finish out the year. Well I need you to. I want you to finish out the year. And we can get married in June. And start our family then. Oh by the way Eris, my new mother, has already bought you a wedding dress. Well she didn't buy it really buy it…"

"You mean she stole it." I asked shocked.

"No she's a designer she designed it and is working on making it. She won't let anyone see her designs or help her make it. An Arianna is planning the wedding with my other sisters Jacqueline and Claira."

"Okay fine I'll finish out the semester just please stop talking about the wedding."

"Well we need to get going anyways so I'll let you wash your hair."

'Actually I just needed it to be wet really so I could keep it from being lumpy looking."

With that he turned off the water and handed me my towel. Slipping on his pants, while I bent down and grabbed the rest of my stuff off the bench. So it took me by surprise when he scooped me up and we were back in my dorm room.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We are leaving in ten minutes."

I quickly got into a clean pair of underwear and my sundress, then I went into the half bath to brush my teeth and comb through my hair. When I was done I walked back to my bed, and found Josh talking to someone on my phone.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh here she is Isy!" he said then handed me the phone. "She called so I answered I haven't told her yet though."

"Hello?" I said putting the phone up to my ear.

"Kate! Who the heck answered your phone?" She shrieked "Yu haven't given any guy the time of day, and now you have a guy in our dorm answering your phone…."

"Isy, Isy, Isy slow down. Before I tell I tell you I want you to promise you won't scream and I need you to sit down."

"Okay I swear I'm not going to scream. And I am sitting down."

"It's Josh Isy. Apparently he's been in a coma and no one knew who he was until two weeks ago."

"Josh! How did they find him?"

"This family was camping when his car went off road. And when they got him he was out cold. They also couldn't find his wallet for identification."

"Kate I'm going to believe for now, but something seems fishy. I'm going to…"

"You can't tell anyone though. You and I are the only ones that know. We're going to tell Tammy at Christmas when I go up there to see them again."

"Okay I won't say anything if it's that important."

"Thank You. Oh by the way Josh and I are going somewhere until Sunday. I don't know where he won't tell me."

"Okay well text or e-mail me when you get where you're going." She said.

"Okay I promise." I said then I hung up. "Well that wasn't scary at all." I laughed.

"Nope, not scary at all." Josh agreed with a smile. "Okay so I already got your bag packed with fresh clothes and your backpack filled with things to do. Oh and a little Secret. I receive internet in my car. Something that was given to me personally from Proteous!"

"Cool so I can be on myspace while you drive almost one hundred mph over the speed limit?"

He laughed at that. "Yep pretty much." He laughed again. "It's amazing, being able to drive that fast! I never get caught."

"That's good." I replied. "Well are we going?"

Again without warning he had my bags slung over his shoulder and he cradled me in his arms. And once again human velocity was lost, because I was now sitting in the passengers seat and he in the drivers.

"Would it kill you to go at human speed when you carry me?"

"Sorry… Maybe next time, but right now we're really late. So hold n tight." He replied backing out of the parking spot and driving towards the highway.

Usually it would have taken me twenty minutes to get to the highway, but he made it there in five. Once we got on the highway it was even worse. My right hand was clutched the handle on the door and my left was clutching the seat. I heard Josh laugh at me a few times, but I was too scared to yell at him. By time we were halfway there he took my left hand into his, causing me to relax. It was unusual, but I liked it. I forgot about how fast he was driving and about how cold his hand was. I just thought about how much I was enjoying his company. After awhile though I got bored and pulled out my laptop to play Mahjong, but out of curiosity I opened up my internet, and to my surprise it pulled up my homepage.

"I told you I got internet in my car." He whispered in my ear with a laugh. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist trying to pull me closer to him.

As he did this I typed in my information and signed onto Myspace. I had new comments and Messages. I checked then quickly not bothering to reply. I would do that later. "Do you mind if I play music?"

"No go ahead, but…" he reached behind the seat and pulled out my ipod. "It might sound better with my stereo system."

"Okay." I took my ipod from his hand and plugged it into the dash. A few minutes later Life Is Beautiful, By Sixx A.M. was playing. Then I opened up Mahjong and started playing.

"Wow. I'm surprised you like this?" Josh said

"Why is that?" I asked letting hurt fill my voice.

"Well you were more of a country pop girl. Now you're kind of scary." He looked at my face letting go of the steering wheel with one hand and intertwining it with mine. "I mean I don't mind but the music it's just the black clothes short black hair. It's not the you I remember.

I'm still me. I mean think of it this way I don't remember the past three months at all. Last Thursday I woke up thinking it was the day after they were stopping the search and that's when I finally came back to reality mentally. I don't even know what I've become."

"Oh I didn't realize my loss made such a tremendous impact on you."

"I didn't either. Isy told me that it was like she was living with a dead person that the doctor diagnosed me as catatonic or something like that."

After that we were quiet for a few minutes just letting the song play out. When the song changed I quickly grabbed my ipod to change it. This made him laugh, but I ignored him. Not letting it get to me. When I put down my ipod 'My Apocalypse" by Arch was Enemy streaming out of the speakers and when I looked up at Josh he had a huge smile on his face. Then he let go of my hand to turn up the volume. Afterwards he intwined his fingers with mine again.

"I didn't realize you liked Arch Enemy." He finally said.

"Actually I don't really care for the screaming but I love the beat and guitar solos.' I replied a little smugly.

"That's cool." He paused. "You may want to start putting your stuff up. We're almost there… Well we have about twenty minutes but you put things up slow."

Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him. "Fine." I turned to put my laptop back into my backpack. Then I turned back around and rein twined my fingers with his. For a moment I sat there staring at my left ring finger where my engagement ring was. Then I looked up at the man who had put it there. I thought about all the things we had been through. About how I'm going to spend all eternity with him, I gently gave his hand a squeeze. Closing my eyes and leaning my head against my headrest.

A few minutes later josh was leaning over and whispering something in my ear. "Wake up Sleeping Beauty. We're here."

I opened my eyes and gasped. What I saw surprised me. When he told me old colony home I expected white wooden house. But this house was stone with a grayish color. It was four stories including the attic. It was huge and looked like a castle almost. "How can your family afford this?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

"Easy Proteous is nearly 3,500 years old. He's been through everything not to mention Proteous is a business owner."

"Oh what business does he own?"

"Armstrong Inc…"

"Are you serious? That's like the biggest Fashion Company in the world!"

"Yeah I know. But hey come on lets go. I'm really anxious for you to meet my new family."

"Okay. Lets go." I said. "But kiss me first."

With that he learned over and gently kissed my lips with his stone cold ones. After that we both got out of the car and walked towards the porch steps, holding each other close as we walked.

When we got close to the door it opened without warning. "Hello Josh welcome home." A girl said.

"Hello Claira how have you been?" He said while stepping through the door bringing me closer to him.

The room we walked into made me feel like I was in a dungeon of a castle. It was really dark and faintly lit by fake torches. When I looked back in front of me I was staring into the eyes of a girl who looked to be about seventeen.

"Hello, you must be Kate." She said "It's wonderful to meet you. "I'm Claira Josh's new eldest sister. I say eldest because I'm older than all our siblings. I was the first to join Proteous and Eris in their family." She paused to look at josh as did I because he was making a growling sound deep in his chest.

"What!" I asked him shocked.

"Ph he's just upset because of what he's become. I can assure you it has nothing to do with you."

"How did…"

"Claira has the ability to read the minds of others even if they are far away.' He paused to look down at me. His eyes were full of sadness and grief. "Kate don't worry. Come on you still have to meet the rest of the family."

As we walked I looked all around me. Along the wall there were many portraits of the family. I noticed one with josh in it and thought they must do a new photo every time someone joined the family. I also noticed that we had stopped walking. I looked at Josh.

He gave my hand a tight squeeze. "Don't be scared."

"I'm not scared." I replied with a stiff smile. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Okay.' He smiled. "To be nervous is good!" he squeezed my hand again. Then he led me through the door that we were standing in front f. When we got in there the first thing that caught my eyes was the table. It looked like it could fit a hundred people.

"Actually it can fit up to two hundred people." Claira said coming to stand next to me. Then she looked at me and smiled. "Your thoughts are very strange normally I can hear every thought someone has ever had, but with you I can only non personal thoughts. So basically I know what you think of our house and other things like you think your car needs a bath." She shrugged.

I felt josh gaze down at me so I turned to look at him. He had a look of shock on his face which took us by complete surprise. "What?" I asked confused.

"You're the first person Claira has come by that this has happened. It just took me by surprise. Anyways Claira," He paused to look at her. "I know why her personal thoughts are probably blocked to where you can't hear them."

"Oh really and how is that? It's not like you have an extra sense."

"No I don't have an extra sense, but I do know Kate inside and out. So therefore I have a strongly possibly accurate idea on why you can't hear her personal thoughts."

"Oh well what's your idea."

"That she is self conscious about what goes on in or what she thinks about her personal life.' He replied looking down at me again. Then he let go of my hand wrapped his arm around my shoulder brining me closer to him. After he did that brought me sit in one of the chairs that were in the middle then he sat on left while Claira sat on my right.


End file.
